Sippy Cup
Sippy Cup is the 25th Silly Songs with Larry. Larry wants a glass of water, but everyone at the restaurant protested that he should be in a sippy cup due to his previous encounters of spilling all over. Lyrics (shows an overview of a restaurant with Larry sitting, and Jean Claude playing the piano.) Mr. Lunt: And what would you like to drink? Larry: I'll just have water, please. And could I have it in a glass this time? Mr. Lunt: Hmm, Let me check my records… (scrolls over pages on his notepad with stains) Just as I suspected Good thing I stopped and checked it My pad is stained and blotted From liquids you spilt on it I'm afraid the jig is up… You must use a sippy cup Larry: STOP!! Don't bring me a sippy cup Haven't spilled since yesterday Water won't stain anyway Bring a mug Bring a jug Just don't bring… a sippy cup Mr. Lunt: Hmm, let me check with the busboy… (leaves offscreen to talk with the busboy) Is he the one? (both Mr. Lunt and Jimmy show up) Jimmy: IT'S YOU!! Every time I fill it He turns around and spills it I've brought a hundred blotters Cause you can't hold your waters'' This time I'm not mopping up… Both: You must use a sippy cup Larry: NO! Don't bring me a sippy cup They'll be making fun o' me Put a pail in front o' me Bring a mug Bring a jug Just don't bring… a sippy cup Mr. Lunt: Well, I could ask the Maitre D'… (Mr. Lunt and Jimmy vanished for a few seconds until Madame Blueberry arrives') Blueberry: Zees is impos-see-blay He puddles up ze cafe You take me for a fool? A restaurant's not a pool Take his glass and lock it up All three: Ze pickle gets a sippy cup Larry: Wait!! Don't bring me a sippy cup This time I'm not gonna spill Jimmy: I'm pretty sure he will Larry: Spilling soda's not a crime If it is, I'll do time Just don't bring… a sippy cup (the music becomes slower, with the lights dimming, and a judge's stand show up with Mr. Nezzer on it) Nezzer: Order, order in the court I judge you the clumsy sort By the dictates of our laws I sentence you to safety straws (telephone rings, and Jimmy brings it to the judge) Jimmy: It's the Governor. Nezzer: (answering the phone) Yes, I see. Very well. Thank you, Governor. (closes the phone) Ahem… Give me back that sippy cup You've been granted sippy stay Larry: This must be my lucky day Chorus: This must be his lucky day Nezzer: Bring a mug Bring a jug Jimmy: I'll bring an absorbent rug Chorus: You don't need… a sippy cup (Mr. Lunts shows up with a wine glass filled with grape juice) Mr. Lunt: Compliments of the house, grape juice. Larry: Grape juice? (Dramatic zooms between some of the characters and Larry as starts to drink the grape juice, only to spill it all over others) Oops! Sorry! Narrator: This has been silly songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry say... Larry: I'll take that sippy cup! Fun Facts Trivia *Mike stated Steve Taylor modeled the song after the second silly song. Mike also wrote a song about sippy cups with Jean Claude, but it was more rock and aggressive than what was shown in the final. **Despite this, Jean Claude is in the song playing the piano. *This is the first Silly Song Madame Blueberry appeared in. *This is the last time Larry is mistaken for a pickle until Beatbox Bill. Remarks *On the 4:3 format, the title card is zoomed in. But in the widescreen version, it's zoomed out. *Unless he already tried, Jimmy could bleach-wash the towels since they remove stains. *Mr. Nezzer answers the phone without a line connecting to the device. *The physics on the glass cup is off here. For starters, the glass gained more juice after Larry spills it. Second, considering the cup is made of glass, it would've shattered in pieces after falling. Goofs *While watching the song with subtitles, Jimmy says "Every time I fill'''s it". *The highlights on Jean Claude vanished when Larry receives the glass of grape juice. Gallery Category:Songs Category:VeggieTales songs Category:Food Songs Category:Stuff Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:2000s Songs Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella Category:Silly Songs (ONLY FOR SILLY SONGS)